WICKED GAME
by WinterWriting
Summary: UA. "-Bref, moi c'est Newt, dit le blond. -Thomas, répond ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène au WICKED ? -Pas vraiment quelque chose de concret, je me suis fais trainer ici par des amis, ils prétendent que cette boite est "spécial" dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. -Oh mais elle l'est, la spécialité ici c'est le labyrinthe..."
1. The maze

Bonjour! Ceci est ma première fic', que je poste enfin.

Je tiens à préciser que les référence: le shot "Griffeur" et la boite "WICKED" sont sortis de l'imagination de la très chère Robin no Hood, qui a très gentillement acceptée que je lui emprunte.

ZOMBIA a Beta-Lectrisée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les examens étaient finis, alors Thomas, Teresa et Minho avaient décidés de fêter ça en allant s'amuser un peu, leur choix avait été simple : le WICKED.

« -Pourquoi là bas Min', se lamenta pour la énième fois Teresa depuis le début du trajet, sérieux tu sais très bien que je finis toujours dans le Labyrinthe, t'es cruel envers moi !

-Ouais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit Minho, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Et puis inutile de nier 'Resa, on sait tous que les griffeurs sont ton pêché mignon.

\- Faux ! S'écria-t-elle. Ces cocktails sont dégueulasses !

-C'es pour ça que t'en prends à chaque fois, lui rappela Thomas, amusé par le comportement de son amie.

-Vous vous liguez contre moi c'est ça, fit-t-elle de manière théâtrale en portant une main à sa poitrine, comme choquée.

Thomas et Minho ricanèrent tandis que Teresa boudait, vaincu.

Ils arrivèrent devant le club ou le nom clignotait en bleu sur la façade du bâtiment.

« Welcome to paradise, murmura Thomas »

Après une queue interminable et un videur un peu casse bonbon, nos trois jeunes se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du club, ou de nombreuses personnes se défoulaient déjà sur la piste de dance.

« Je vais vous chercher quelque chose ? Proposa Thomas.

-Une bière, dit Minho en regardant une fille sur la piste, oh et puis en fait nan je me démerderais tout seul, et sur ces mots il s'éloigna vers la fille.

\- Il perd pas le nord notre garçon !

-C'est Minho quoi ! Bon 'Resa tu veux quoi toi ?

-Un Griffeur s'te plait Tom.

-Bah, je croyais que c'était dégueulasse, dit Thomas avec un air faussement surpris.

\- Ta gueule et va me chercher à boire, homme.

-Bien sur femme. »

Thomas joua des coudes pour braver la foule et arriva enfin au bar, ou il essaya de passer commande, sans grand succès, le comptoir était envahit de gens essayant d'attirer l'attention du barman.

« Tu veux quoi tant que j'y suis ? » Lui demanda un gars à coté de lui qui avait réussi à avoir l'attention du barman.

« Euh un Griffeur et une bière s'il te plait.

-Ca marche. Deux Griffeurs et une bière s'il vous plait. » Dit l'homme en s'adressant cette fois ci au barman qui attendait de manière impatiente.

Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Thomas en profita pour l'observer, il avait une crinière blonde, des yeux bleus foncé, un nez un peu retroussé, et il était vraiment mignon, ne put s'empêcher de penser Thomas.

« Je rêve ou tu me reluques là, dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

-Hein? Euh non, non, c'est juste que… t'as un truc dans les cheveux, s'empressa de dire Thomas en enlevant un objet imaginaire des cheveux du garçon, qui lui n'essayait pas de dissimuler son fou rire.

-Bref, moi c'est Newt, dit le blond en reprenant contenance et en tendant la main vers lui.

-Thomas, répond ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène au WICKED ?

-Pas vraiment quelque chose de concret, je me suis fais trainer ici par des amis, ils prétendent que cette boite est 'spécial' dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Oh mais elle l'est, la spécialité ici c'est le labyrinthe.

-Le labyrinthe ? Dit Newt, franchement intéressé.

-Quand t'es trop bourrés les videurs viennent te chercher et te mettent dans la boite –c'est le nom qu'on donne à l'ascenseur qui monte seulement- et tu débarques dans le labyrinthe, c'est une série de couloir et tu dois trouver la sortie avant le matin, et si tu la trouve t'as une tourné de coktails gratos. Mais ils ont bien foutus leur truc les couillons, généralement quand tu vas dans le labyrinthe t'es trop éméché pour te rappeler de quoi que ce soit, et marcher est un gros défi. Expliqua Thomas à un Newt attentif.

-Et donc personne n'a jamais trouvé la sortie ? Demanda Newt.

-Nope, mon pote Minho a cherché pendant longtemps ça je peux te le dire, maintenant il se rabat sur les filles pour s'occuper » Rit Thomas.

Le bond le regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

« -Quoi ? Demanda Thomas, qui pensait que toute personne aurait pu voir que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon.

-Thomas je sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir ! Dit Newt en buvant cul sec son griffeur (non sans grimace)

-Non, non et non, si tu comptes te bourrer la gueule pour aller dans le labyrinthe je te suis pas.

-Nan ! Je veux pas me bourrer la gueule, je veux faire _semblant, _tu piges ?

-Je pige, mais je ne suis pas sûr et faut que je trouve Teresa.

-Oh je vois, je ne vais pas te retenir d'aller voir ta petite-amie, et c'est moi qui t'offre les boissons ! Dit Newt d'un ton déçu.

Suite à cette phrase Thomas partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous le regard éberlué de Newt.

« -Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dis de si drôle ? » Demanda sèchement ce dernier.

Entre deux éclats de rire Thomas réussi à articuler un :

« -Teresa n'est pas ma petite-amie.

-Ah…

-… Désolé de m'être emporté, bon je te suis dans ton plan mais faut vraiment que je trouve Teresa.

-Pas grave, j'suis stupide aussi, bref on se rejoint ici dans dix minutes ?

-No problem, à tout' ! »

Et sur ces paroles Thomas partit chercher Teresa. Il la trouva en train de s'engueuler avec une certaine Brenda qui lui avait renversée son verre dessus.

« Teresa c'est pas le moment, on est venu ici pour s'éclater, alors éclate toi ! » Lui dit-il en lui tendant son griffeur.

Elle le prit et bu cul sec en maugréant un «Elle aurait quand même pu s'excuser cette poufiasse »

« Ouais, ouais si tu le dis, bref je te cherchais pour te dire que tu me verras pas de la soirée. Répondit Thomas.

-Oh Thomas s'est trouvé une colocataire de chambre pour la nuit !

-Pas vraiment nan, dit-il en ricanant.

-Bah alors quoi ?!

-Si t'es assez bourrée tu le sauras. » Dit Thomas énigmatique avant de tourner les talons sous les cris de Teresa.

« Près pour le show ? Demanda Newt à Thomas.

-On ne peut plus ! »

Ils avaient passés cinq minutes à planifier ce qu'ils avaient appelés « Opération de la mort qui tue pas » en autrement dis leur plan pour rentrer dan le labyrinthe, pas des plus recherchés, mais ils l'espéraient, efficace.

« -Let's go ! »

Newt se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers une des armoires à glaces du club et il le héla avec une voix exagérément pantelante.

« M'sieur vous avez déjà vu une biche qui parle ? Ou une tortue, c'cool une tortuuuuue !

-Et toi tu as déjà vu un labyrinthe ? répondit le videur.

-Nope. Ca doit être classe !

-Ouais c'trop classsse ! dit Thomas qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

-Meuh s'nul on peut pas voir de labyrinthe ici ! Renchérit Newt.

-Je peux vous arranger ça, Dave ! On a deux rigolos à envoyer dans le labyrinthe.

-Tout de suite boss. »

Le fameux Dave les emmenas à sa suite jusqu'à une porte juste derrière des caisses de bouteilles vides. Il appuya sur un bouton et la boite s'ouvrit. Il poussa Newt et Thomas à l'intérieur en maugréant un « En espérant que vous échapperez au coma éthylique.»

« -Oh putain mon gars on l'a fait ! Dit Newt quand les portes se fermèrent sur le videur.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Par contre ça pu le vomi là dedans, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût que Newt ne pouvait pas voir à cause l'obscurité.

-A mon avis les gars qui sont passés là avant ont une moins de chance que nous » Dit-il en haussant simplement les épaules.

Thomas n'ut pas le temps de répliquer car une secousse ébranla la boite, l'envoyant sur Newt. Il resta hébété sur lui deux secondes avant de se dégager brusquement. Il avait senti le souffle chand de Newt dans sa nuque et ça ne l'avait pas laissé sans effet. Thomas n'aurait pas pu expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais ce garçon l'attirait de manière totalement inconnue.

« Désolé, s'excusa Thomas platement.

-Pas de souci, c'est la boite. »

Suite à cette phrase l'atmosphère devint lourde, et aucun d'eux n'osaient briser le silence qui s'était engagé. Mais sans prévenir Newt éclata de rire, un rire franc à vous en donner des frissons de plaisir.

« Désolé, haha, c'est juste que je me rends compte du ridicule de la situation. » dit Newt.

Et Thomas le suivit dans son hilarité, il fallait se l'avouer, Newt avait raison. Ils furent cependant arrêtés par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

« Je crois qu'on y est, mais dit, il n'y a pas des caméras ? Questionna Newt.

-Nope, Jorge –un ami qui travaille ici- m'a dit qu'il avait un souci de caméras avec toute la partie nord du club.

-On a terrain libre alors ?

-Et comment! Bon… dit Thomas en regardant avec suspicion le couloir qui s'étalait en long devant eux.

-Bah reste pas planté ici Tommy, se moqua gentiment Newt.

-Tommy ?

-Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre un artiste, bon on y va ou ça se passe comment ?

-Mais bien sûr _Newty. _Dit Thomas en accentuant le surnom.

-Haha haha, haha, très drôle » Répondit d'un air blasé ledit Newty.

Ils se mirent ensuite à marcher tout le long du couloir jusqu'à une intersection où deux passages se présentaient à eux.

« Droite ou gauche ? Demanda Newt.

-Au pire on se sépare, répondit Thomas.

-Jamais ! T'as jamais vu de film d'horreur ou quoi ! C'est toujours ceux qui se séparent qui meurent.

-Je vois qu'on apprécie ma compagnie, n'est ce pas _Newty. _

-Mais c'est vrai quoi, on aura une chance de plus de se perdre si on se sépare !

-Je pense que j'avais compris ton raisonnement, laisse-moi réfléchir, dit le brun en posant deux doigts sur son menton, comme en grande réflexion.

-Ouais c'est ça ta gueule, à droite » Répondit Newt en tournant à l'intersection, on aurait pu le croire vexer mais son sourire en coin ne trompait pas.

Ils marchèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure, et à chaque fois qu'une intersection se présentait, ils faisaient un pierre feuille ciseaux. Ca ne servaient un peu à rien étant donné que Newt gagnait toujours, apparemment dans sa famille c'était celui qui perdait qui faisait la vaisselle, mieux valait être fort.

Aucun bruit a par celui de leurs pas ne venaient déranger le silence agréable qui s'était installé. Ils se contentaient de marcher côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autres, donnant de légers frissons aux deux garçons. Thomas pouvait affirmer sans aucuns soucis qu'il était bien ici, avec Newt.

« Tu crois qu'on est pommé là ? Demanda Newt en brisant le silence.

-Mais non, j'suis un pro en orientation j'te dis et on n'est pas perdu.

\- Vraiment, un pro en orientation, répliqua t-il sceptique en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, oui parfaitement.

-Et où as-tu appris à être un si grand pro ?

-à l'Université de Floride mon pote.

-Sérieux l'UF ? J'étais censée y aller, j'avais été accepté, mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Dit-il en désignant sa cheville qui boitillait un peu.

-Ah merde…

-T'inquiètes, maintenant j'suis en botanique et ça me va aussi. Bon raconte comment ça se passe là bas!

-Bah c'est plutôt cool, j'y ais rencontré Minho, un gars con mais cool, dit Thomas en riant. Et toi botanique, t'es avec Neville?

-Neville? Demanda le blond avec incompréhension.

-Oh mon dieu t'as jamais lu ou vu les Harry Potter ?!

-Euh…. Nan ? Dit Newt d'une toute petite voix.

-Sacrilège ! Il faut absolument que j'te les prête !

-Heum, merci, je suppose.

-Faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse ta culture, qu'est ce que tu veux ! Dit Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

-J'en ai marre, on fait une pause s'te plait ?

-J'allais proposer la même chose. » Répondit Thomas en s'asseyant contre le mur, vite rejoint par Newt.

Les deux acolytes étaient contre le mur et parlaient de tout et de rien depuis presque une demi-heure, sans regarder autour d'eux, à rire des bêtises de l'autre (« Mais si j'te jure Newt y a des gens qui sniffent du blanco ! » « Ils sont bien tarés alors. » « Avoue toi tu l'as déjà fait ! » « Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! »)

« Dis, on va se revoir après cette soirée ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

-N'oublie pas que je dois te passer mes Harry Potter, donc il ya de grandes chances ouais ! Passe ton téléphone !

-De quoi, pourquoi mon téléphone ? Demanda Newt, surprit.

-A ton avis je vais faire quoi avec, me brosser les dents ?! »

Newt lui tendit son portable avec un regard qui voulait dire 'Tu le casses je te tue' et Thomas rentra son numéro dedans.

« J'me suis nommé Thomas #Dieu*, mais en même temps pas besoin de préciser, t'aurais tout de suite deviné qui c'était, lui dit Thomas avec un sourire Colgate.

-ça va les chevilles, pas trop enflées ?

-Non, non elles se portent très bien merci, rigola Thomas.

-Bon allez Tommy, dit Newt en se levant, on continue, si on veut trouver cette sortie faudrait qu'on se bouge un peu !

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour… »

Le labyrinthe était immense, comment tout ça pouvait tenir sur seulement un étage ? La logique criait aux oreilles de Tomas qu'il devait halluciner, parce que là cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient et toujours pas de sortie en vue, mais cela leurs permettaient aussi de mieux se connaître et de rigoler ensemble.

« Regarde Tommy, là-bas ! » Fit soudain Newt en interrompant leur conversation _passionnante_ sur les bêtes mi animal, mi métal de leur jeu vidéo favori.

A la fin du couloir se trouvait un écran incrustée dans le mur. Ils pressèrent le pas pour arriver devant.

'Inscrivez le code du labyrinthe.' : Voila les mots notés en gros caractères sur l'écran.

« -Tu pense que c'est quoi le code ? Demanda Newt.

-Je ne sais pas, je vois pas du tout.

-La devise du WICKED c'est quoi déjà ?

-Juste des mots en vrac, _Flotter, Attraper, Saigner, Mourir, Raidir, Pousser. _

-ça donne envie, dit Newt sarcastique. J'essaye. » Et il tapa les six mots sur l'écran.

« Rah, fit Newt dans un geste rageur, j'arrive pas à insérer le dernier mot, ça doit pas être ça !

-Peut être parce qu'il faut _pousser _ce bouton, dit Thomas en désignant un bouton rouge au ras du sol, où était inscrit le mot 'Push '

-T'es pas con toi, je devrais te garder à l'avenir dit Newt en lui souriant.

-Je sais on me le fait souvent remarquer, mais quand même moins que ma beauté légendaire.

-Et le narcissisme aussi est une de tes légendaires qualités, champion ?

-Bien sûr que non je suis trop parfait pour, répondit Thomas en rigolant. Bon alors tu le pousse ce bouton où ça se passe comment ?

-Ensemble. »

Et ils poussèrent ce fameux bouton 'Push ' ensemble.

Une porte juste dissimulée dans le mur pivota et laissa apparaitre un toboggan étroit. Ils se regardèrent et dire en même temps :

« A toi l'honneur ! –Nope toi ! –Toi j'te dis ! » Et ils explosèrent de rire, mais sans prévenir, Thomas attrapa Newt en sac à patate et le jeta dans le toboggan, il cria à Newt avant qu'il ne disparaisse « On se retrouve en bas. » Et sauta à son tour dans le toboggan. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la descente était géniale, une sorte de graisse permettait d'aller plus vite. Il arriva avec un cri de guerre, et tomba allongé sur Newt. Ils avaient atterris dans le club, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient retournés et les acclamaient à grands cris. Les gérants du club les regardaient, surpris. Ils se relevèrent et saluèrent la foule comme il se doit. Un des barmen leur tendit un ordinateur et leur demanda de noter n'importe quoi dans le cadre y étant destiné (Thomas marqua 'LICORNE' et Newt 'Patate') il imprima les papiers et leur tendit avec un « Toutes les prochaines fois que vous venez, apportez ça et vous aurez vos Griffeurs gratuits, et maintenant on acclame bien fort nos deux héros de la soirée. » Dit-il cette fois ci en s'adressant à la foule, et en prenant les mains de Newt et Thomas dans les siennes.

* * *

*Ma sœur s'est très narcissiquement appelée comme ça dans mon téléphone, on sens l'inspi de malade haha :'p

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive dans pas longtemps normalement :')


	2. Harry Potter party!

Hey! Voici la suite, totalement différente de l'ambiance du premier chapitre, parce qu'à la base cette fic' devait être un OS, mais c'est parti en cacahuète haha :')

ZOMBIA a bêta-lécrisée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la soirée au WICKED, et ni Newt, ni Thomas n'avait encore contacté l'autre. Pas la faute du temps, non, juste deux garçons trop timides pour leur bien. Thomas avait bien écrit plusieurs messages mais les avaient effacés après les avoir contemplés pendant un temps indéfini, et ce presque tous les jours. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas l'exception, il était affalé dans son canapé avec la grâce d'un poulpe, contemplant son portable, en se posant LA question qui le hantait depuis une semaine : « Je l'envoie, ou je l'envoie pas ? », mais à chaque fois qu'il se décidait à l'envoyer une petite voix en son fort intérieur lui soufflait de ne pas le faire car son message paraissait trop pathétique, incomplet, trop enjoué, trop blasé… et on en passera.

« -Tom je te jure que si tu n'envoies pas ce message maintenant, c'est moi qui le fait, dit Teresa en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. »

Avoir Teresa comme colocataire avait des inconvénients (« Beaucoup trop d'inconvénients pour la santé mentale d'une personne saine d'esprit. » Affirmait Minho.) Et un d'eux était qu'elle connaissait donc toute sa vie, parce que c'était Teresa et qu'elle était très persuasive quand elle le voulait, elle lui avait donc tiré les vers du nez, et il avait été obligé de lui raconter sa soirée avec Newt (en oubliant volontairement certains passages.) Et pour elle il était, citons la : « Impossible qu'ils finissent en simple amis rencontrés en boite » Elle s'acharnait depuis une semaine à essayer de persuader Thomas qu'il devait 'ABSOLUMENT ' inviter Newt quelque part.

« Eh oh ! Thomas, je te cause là ! Continua Teresa devant le manque de réaction de son ami.

-Oui promis je le fais ce soir, marmonna le dénommé en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Je ne crois pas non, qu'est ce que t'attends bordel ! C'est juste un message, tu l'aimes bien ce gars, et lui il t'aime bien, donc je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, t'as juste à écrire un putain de message ! »

-Mais c'est juste que…, Thomas buta sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Juste que ? Demanda Teresa, un sourcil relevé.

-Oh et puis merde je le ferais à un autre moment ! Et sur ces mots Thomas se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Ne croit pas t'en sortir si bien coco. » Murmura Teresa, mais Thomas s'était déjà enfermé dans son sanctuaire.

xxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Thomas se leva de bonne heure et fût surpris d'entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine, d'habitude sa colocataire était une vraie marmotte et ne se réveillait pas avant onze heure le week-end. Il se leva, et la scène qui se déroulait dans sa cuisine le cloua sur place. Teresa préparait le petit déjeuner, rien d'anormal pour une personne justement normal, mais fallait pas déconner, on parlait bien de la Teresa qui détruisait une poêle à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une omelette, donc oui Thomas avait raison d'être choqué.

« -Soit tu t'es enfin rendu compte que se lever le matin et cuisiner c'est cool, soit tu veux quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Thomas d'un ton suspicieux.

-La confiance règne à ce que vois, je ne veux _absolument_ rien mon cher Tom, dit Teresa d'un ton bien trop angélique au goût de Thomas. Bon maintenant pose tes jolies petites fesses sur cette chaise et mange, je me suis pas fais chier à cuisiner pour rien !

-Mouais, t'es au courant que je te crois pas, dit le brun, plus en affirmation qu'en question, en s'asseyant tout de même.

-Tu devrais pourtant ! »

Thomas plongea la tête dans la tasse de café que Teresa venait de lui servir, et en bu une gorgée, immonde, ce truc était immonde ! La problématique du 'pourquoi Teresa n'aime pas le café ?' était résolu si elle se les faisait comme ça.

« -Tu sais quoi 'Resa, je vais me faire un café moi-même, déclara Thomas.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourtant je l'ai bien fait cette fois, geignit Teresa.

-Tu veux goûter ton truc, on dirait du jus de chaussette !

-Même pas vrai, contra t- elle, je te parie qu'il est bon !

-Va y goûte, dit Thomas en lui tendant sa tasse. »

Teresa l'approcha de sa bouche avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle but une gorgée qu'elle recracha aussitôt sur le visage de Thomas.

« -Alors, assez à ton goût ? Demanda Thomas en s'essuyant le visage.

-Ok, peut être que cette fois il n'était pas bien fait, mais si on rajoute du sucre ça pourrait le faire.

Thomas leva un sourcil, l'air de dire « Tu te fous de moi ou ça se passe comment ? »

-Bon ok t'as gagné il est dégeulasse !

-J'aime entendre ces doux aveux, chantonna Thomas.

-Ta gueule ! » Répondit Teresa en lui balançant un torchon que Thomas évita de justesse.

Ils retournèrent ensuite chacun à leurs activités, c'est-à-dire pour Teresa glander devant la télé en zappant toute les deux secondes avec l'espoir que le programme change par magie, et pour Thomas, réviser, parce que oui à l'UF il fallait bosser.

Il était assis à son bureau, bossant comme un dingue depuis plus d'une heure, quand Teresa frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, hésitante avant de se lancer.

« -Tom, j'ai un problème, lui dit t- elle.

-Je vois, je vois dans cette boule de cristal imaginaire que Teresa m'a fait mon petit déjeuner pour m'adoucir avant de me demander un gros service, dit Thomas en imitant une voyante.

-J'ai cassé mon téléphone, et il faut absolument que j'appelle Hariett ! Tu peux me prêter le tien ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

-Ok, mais en échange tu fais la vaisselle pendant toute la semaine !

-Profiteur !

-Faut bien que ça m'arrange quelque part. Bon tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant son portable, et fait gaffe à lui, compris ?

-Compris, répondit Teresa en s'éclipsant de la chambre, merci ! »

Thomas retourna à son travail, avant qu'une évidence ne le frappe, Teresa n'avait pas cassé son téléphone puisque il venait de le voir dépasser de sa poche. Il se leva d'un bond et couru en dehors de sa chambre. Il vit Teresa assise sur le canapé, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, visiblement en attente d'une réponse à l'autre bout du fil.

« -Teresa rend moi ce téléphone tout de suite ! Cria Thomas.

Elle se leva d'un bond en criant un « jamais ! », Thomas tenta de s'en emparer, mais elle avait déjà commencé à courir. Une course poursuite s'engagea dans tout l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que Teresa réussisse à s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Thomas tapa contre la porte en lui criant toutes sortes de menaces. Il en stoppa un énième quand il entendit à travers la cloison un « Allo » venant de Teresa, il se figea sur place et écouta attentivement.

« -Non ce n'est pas Thomas, c'est Teresa, sa coloc', je vous appelle pour vous dire que Thomas serait ravi de vous voir.

-…

-Oui je peux vous le passer, bien sûr. »

Elle sortit des toilettes avec un bras devant la tête, on savait jamais ce que Thomas pouvait faire quand il était en colère, il se contenta de lui mettre une claque sur l'arrière de la tête et de s'emparer du téléphone.

« -Allo ?

-'Hey Tommy, c'est Newt ! Apparemment tu serais ravi de me voir si j'en crois les dires de ta coloc'

-Haha, salut Newt, désolé pour l'agressivité de Teresa, oui en effet ça serait cool qu'on se revoit, j'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler cette semaine, trop de boulot pour la fac, désolé. »

Teresa émit un toussotement à coté de lui, et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Pas de problème moi c'était pareil, tu veux qu'on se rejoigne où ?

\- Hum, bah je ne sais pas vraiment…

-Oh pire on se le fait cette soirée Harry Potter !

-Ouais t'as raison, demain ?

-ça me va ! »

Ils 'organisèrent ' encore quelques minutes leur soirée et Thomas raccrocha. Il avait hâte d'être demain soir, ils avaient prévu de se faire les quatre premiers films. Alors que Thomas allait retourner dans sa chambre, un petit toussotement lui rappela la présence de Teresa qui le regardait avec insistance.

« -Même pas un petit merci ? Qui a pris tous ces risques pour ta personne, hein? Demanda Teresa.

-Hum, t'as raison, merci mais la vaisselle est toujours pour toi, et maintenant pour deux semaines, ne jamais me mentir, dit Thomas avec un sourire satisfait.

-Connard !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Teresa ! » Dit t-il en lui envoyant un bisou papillon.

Thomas avait passé le reste de la journée à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il était tellement impatient ! Il s'était couché la boule au ventre et avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit.

xxxxxxxx

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée et Thomas ne tenait plus en place, il avait vérifié trois fois que les films étaient bien dans son sac, qu'il savait bien comment se rendre chez Newt, et maintenant il tournait en rond dans son petit appartement, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui divertir l'esprit, mais malheureusement, en ce moment rien ne pouvait remplir à bien cette mission, même Teresa, qui avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'occuper, sans grand succès. A dix-huit heure il était fin près et attendait sur son canapé, tendu, en jetant de rapide coups d'œil à l'horloge toutes les trente secondes.

« -Tom, sérieux détends toi mon gars, t'y vas dans un quart d'heure ce n'est pas la mort, soit patient ! Lui rappela Teresa.

-Je suis parfaitement détendu, dit-il, mais ses muscles affirmaient très clairement le contraire.

-Je te comprendrais décidément jamais ! Bon aller j'accepte de faire une partie de _The maze runner_, mais je choisis mon personnage, l'asiat', il ressemble trop à Minho ! Déclara Teresa.

-Pas envie, maugréa Thomas.

-Je te prends quelle perso ? Demanda Teresa qui avait déjà allumé la console, et qui de toute évidence était décidée à divertir Thomas durant ces quinze minutes.

-Pas envie de jouer je te dis, répondit Thomas.

-Qu'est ce que j'entends ? Oui Teresa, je suis content de jouer avec toi, et je vais prendre le boutonneux qui égorge les cochons !

-T'es chiante ! Dit Thomas en attrapant tout de même la manette que lui tendait son amie.

-Mais ça tu le sais déjà depuis longtemps, c'est plus d'actualité mon petit Tom !

-Ouais c'est ça, bon je pars de la porte nord et toi la ouest.

-Ok. » Répondit Teresa déjà concentré sur le jeu.

Quatre parties plus tard, il était l'heure pour Thomas de ramassa sa sacoche et partit vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Dans le train blindée, Thomas se dénicha un place vide près des portes, un strapontin, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'être écrasé par des milliers de personnes pressés de renter chez eux. Le trajet fût long, plus long que tout ceux qu'il avait fait, enfin dans sa tête de personne impatiente. Mais il arriva enfin à la bonne station ou il s'empressa de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante du métro. Il trouva bien vite l'immeuble de Newt et sonna sans plus de cérémonie. Du bruit retentit à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un « J'arrive ! » étouffé. La clé tourna dans la serrure et Newt apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, vêtu d'un pantalon en toile, d'un pull avec le col d'une chemise dépassant et des converses. Il le salua et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Thomas, qui brandit fièrement ses DVD devant lui, comme un gosse de cinq ans qui montre ses dessins à ses parents. Newt rigola légèrement et alluma la télé.

« -Alors, heu, quoi de neuf ? Demanda maladroitement Thomas.

-Je me suis tapé une gueule de bois d'enfer en me réveillant le lendemain de la soirée au WICKED, et sinon ma semaine s'est passé normalement, cours, devoirs, manger, dormir, rigola Newt.

-T'es pas le seul dans ce cas là, les cocktails gratuits c'est peut être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte !

-Tu peux mettre le premier DVD dans le lecteur s'te plait ? Le temps que j'aille chercher à manger, demanda Newt.

-Ouep, je crois que je peux ! » Répondit Thomas.

Newt revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau remplit de cochonneries en tous genres, sucré et salé.

« -Soirée gros porc ? Demanda Thomas.

-Soirée gros porc, répondit Newt. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et démarrèrent le film.

xxxxxxxx

Ils en étaient au troisième film, le plateau était fini depuis le premier, et ils étaient affalés sur le canapé comme deux larves, faisant des commentaires débiles sur le film devant eux. Pour l'instant, le préféré de Newt était le deuxième car citons-le « C'est le plus glauque donc c'est le plus cool !»

« -En fait Lupin c'est la réincarnation de Derek* ! Affirma Newt à la fin du film.

-Tu regardes Teen Wolf, toi ? Demanda Thomas, complètement surpris.

-Une amie m'a forcé à regarder, et puis c'est cool quoi, et toi à ce que je vois tu connais aussi !

-Même explication ! On se mate le quatre demanda Thomas en désignant la boite de _la coupe de feu_.

-Ouais, vas y, balance la sauce ! »

Ils le regardèrent en silence cette fois-ci, chacun étant trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche. Ils s'endormirent la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

* * *

*Référence à la série Teen Wolf, où Drek est un loup garou.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite arrive très vite normalement, j'ai déjà les grandes lignes en tête, reste plus qu'à écrire quoi 8D


End file.
